


Good Boy, Stephen

by Queenofthemontain



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Baby Boy, Camera, Consent, Cum on Command, Daddy Kink, Dom Tony Stark, Dom/sub, ENTUSIASTIC CONSENT, Edging, Hurt Stephen Strange, M/M, Overstimulation, Sex, Sub Stephen Strange, Use of Safe Words, safe words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-04-24 07:43:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19168837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofthemontain/pseuds/Queenofthemontain
Summary: -Stephen didn't really remember how the day went from having anniversary dinner to him being in Tony'smouth but he wasn't complaining.-Honestly Sub Stephen Strange is my weakness my dudes.





	Good Boy, Stephen

  Stephen didn't really remember how the day went from the two of them having dinner to having Tony in his mouth, but he's not complaining. The bed sheet was cold against his dick. Stephen gripped the sheets tightly as Tony took him in his mouth. He moaned, Tony's mouth was so warm! And so soft! Stephen gasped as Tony's tongue slithered around the head. 

"Daddy!" 

"No" A hand fell hard on Stephen's inner thigh. 

Stephen nodded he swallowed thickly, "Sorry daddy-" 

_SLAP!_

"No. I said no talking earlier remember?" His hand slapped Stephen's thigh again. Tony wasn't sure if that would actually do anything though, Stephen was a sucker for slaps. 

Tony ran a slightly calloused finger over the head of Stephen's dick. He licked his lips as the head leaked with precum, he licked off the trails sliding down. Stephen looked at him, those blue hues cloudy with lust. Tony got an idea. 

"Look at you, so wet for me, so ready for my cock. So ready to be filled by me...is that what you want? My cock fucking you whole?" 

Stephen whined and grabbed the sheets tighter, his dick twitched, the words making him so excited. If he were to be completely honest he would love for Tony to fuck him till he passes out. He was going to reply but he remembered his order...no talking. He nodded instead. Tony smiled, "Not yet sweetheart". 

Tony got to work sucking only the head of Stephen's cock. The hands pressed on Stephen's waist. Stephen whined as he felt himself getting close. He tried to distract himself by digging his nails into his waist. Tony grabbed and squeezed Stephen's cock. He gives one to three slaps to Stephen's ass. 

"No, Good boys cum only when they are told to." 

"Only when Daddy says so..." Stephen finishes. 

Tony smiles, he then steps away from the bed grabbing hos camera and he presses record. 

"Say hello to the camera Steph,". Stephen looks up and whispers a barely audible hello. Tony zooms in on Stephen's cock. 

 "Look at this beauty. Look how she's he is for me" 

  Stephen's cock wiggled a bit as a small trail of cum ran down his length. Stephen gasped, "Sorry Da-"

"No, it's okay. Cum for Daddy" 

Slowly more and more streams leaked down. Stephen's balls contacted as they were emptied. 

"That's it cum" 

Stephen held on to the sheets. His face flushed. "Cum for Daddy, show Daddy how much of a good boy you are" 

Steohen sighed as his dick flopped to his chest. Tony moved the camera closer to Stephen's dick. It was now fill of cum.

"Look how beautiful this is Steph, you made such a beautiful mess" 

Stephen liked being a good boy. He loved being a good boy for Tony.

Stephen gasped as Tony took him in his mouth. Cleaning it off. Soon enough Stephen was hard again. Tony smirked. "Does my baby boy what more?" 

Stephen spread out his legs. Tony took the cue, he pulled his towards himself. "Alright darling".

He stopped the recording and flung the phone to a nearby chair. 

"So how do you want it?" 

Stephen tugged Tony to him. Tony held him down, "How. Do. You. Want. It." 

Stephen whined, "I want you Daddy, I want you to fill me up, I want you to fuck me. Fuck me till I can't speak. I wanna have your baby. 

Stephen knew that Tony had impreg as one of his kinks. He also knew that Tony wanted to start a family. He had just learned of a spell that made men be able to carry a child, of course the spell would wear of when the baby was born. He had told his idea to Tony and he was so happy that Tony was estatic as the idea of having a baby with him. 

Starting a family would be scary, but he knew Tony would be an amazing father. 

Tony grabbed the lube from the drawer. He got an idea he passed the bottle to Stephen and said, "prep yourself for Daddy".

  Stephen nodded and got to work. He generously covered his finger and slid it in. His dick flopped around, the stimulation sent chills down his spine. 

 Tony grabbed the phone and took a quick picture of Stephen.

"Are you ready baby"

Stephen nodded and spread his legs wide. 

"Take me Daddy" 

Tony slid in slowly, even if Stephen was prepped he still tended to be a bit tight. 

"Thank you Daddy, you feel so b-big and h-huge." 

"Shit baby, do you know how good you feel" 

Stephen grabbed the pillow his head was on. 

"You feel so good!" 

 Stephen's mouth was open as Tony thrusted into him. His mind was hazy. His brain was too fuzzy to even form sentences.

 His silence alarmed Tony a bit. He stopped, "Color?" Stephen slowly seemed to snap out of his hazy pleasure coma and quickly said, "Green...god...it's green" 

 Stephen was then flopped around. His face to the bed. This was gonna be a long night. Not that he minded. Any night with Tony would be amazing.


End file.
